The Strawhats vs Arrancars Omakes
by Rico 94
Summary: A series of omakes related to the Strawhats vs Arrancars series.
1. Chapter 1: Pirate Encyclopedia Part 1

Pirate Encyclopedia #1

by: Mugiwara21

"Hello everyone, today we'll be learning about the straw hat's world." Kisuke said with a fan covering his mouth. "Let's begin, shall we? The straw hats live in a world where pirates roam the seas. Each pirate comes from different seas called Blue. There are North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, and West Blue. These four seas are divided by a continent known as the Red Line. The Red Line is basically a long continent that stretches from North to South."

"There is also a place called the Grand Line. The Grand Line is an ocean current that is surrounded by the calm belts and runs perpendicular to the Red Line which divides the seas into Blues. In the Grand Line is a legendary treasure called One Piece. One Piece was left by the now deceased Pirate King, Gold Roger. It is left somewhere at the last island of the Grand Line named Raftel. Every pirates dream is to find that treasure and claim the title as the Pirate King."

"Also there are these mystical fruits called Devil Fruits which gives whoever eats them strange powers. The only downside is that they taste horrible and you can never swim for the rest of your life."

"Well I guess that's about it for the One Piece review. Later."

* * *

First off, I want to thank Mugiwara21 for making this omake. He did a good job as always. I hope that some of my other writers come up with some omakes just as good as this one. And don't forget about the omakes for Bleach and a Vampire, the first one will come out soon.

Again the omakes for this one, you can do what Mugiwara21 did, that is letting Kisuke talk about something the One Piece world and have a guest there as well. Or you can make an omake involving the Straw Hats in Karakura during thier free time. PM me if you got any ideas and send them through DocX. Until then, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2: IGTP Part 1

Illustrated Guide to Pirates #1: From Fantasy to Nightmare

by: kyrouge23

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

Sanji: Golden

Sanji was walking through the street of Karakura with Kon looking for the best place to pick some in that world. Then the two saw Nami and Robin with Orihime and Rangiku, shopping for clothes and food.

"This food will be perfect for the slumber party we're going to have tonight." Orhime said.

"It's where us girls get together for one night and talk about the things they do, boys, and compare tits sizes with each other.

Nami and Robin were blushing a little at the last part of what Rangiku said. Then Robin noticed some spots of blood on the ground. She looked behind her but saw nobody there. Sanji and Kon got away in time so they wouldn't be seen. But after hearing what Rangiku said to Nami and Robin, blood was flowing out their noses until they stopped it. Their minds was clouded with dirty thoughts, it was read a yuri manga or something. And their nose were bleeding real hard.

"Sanji, we have to get into that apartment and live our fantasy." Kon said

"Don't worry my little friend, we will get in that building." Sanji said as he eyes turn into hearts. "And we will fulfill our fantasies with the ladies."

"Yes, Sanji-sensei!"

That night, Sanji and Kon (in Ichigo's body) were sneaking to Orihime's apartment. When they got their they saw the silhouettes of the girls stripping.

"Alright Kon, it's time to break in." Sanji said with a bloody nose and hearts in his eyes.

"Yes sensei." Kon responded also with a bloody nose and fire in his eyes.

They made their way to the window of Orihime's apartment. But when they were about to take a peak, they were pulled in by the girls and saw that they were still fully clothed.

"It looks like we got some pervs." Rangiku said. Then she turned to the girls with a sinster look in their eyes. "Girls, who got an idea on what we should do them?"

They all huddled together and then turn to them pulling out their weapons and draw closer to the two perverts. As the scene turned black, Sanji and Kon let out a loud scream.

The next day Ichigo, Uryu, Franky, and Chad had blank expressions on their faces while Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook were dying laughing at what was before them. Both Sanji and Kon were dressed like okama. Sanji was crying and keep whispering 'Never Again' to himself.

"KON, WHY THE HELL DID YOU USE MY BODY FOR?!" Ichigo yelled at the mod soul enraged.

"So, I can avoid any damage to my actual body." Kon answered. Ichigo then took the soul candy out of his body, put it back in Kon, and lauched in the air.

"WHY ME?!" Kon yelled with in his eyes.

* * *

**I want to thank kyrouge23 for making this omake. He did good job and it was funny, no lie. I hope I can get more omakes the nearby future. Please review and if you have any ideas for an omakes, PM me and send it through DocX.**


	3. Chapter 3: IGTP Part 2

Illustrated Guide to Pirates #2: Mission-Hunt Down Luffy

by: Mugiwara21

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

Luffy: Golden

Ichigo was in Soul Society meeting Head Captain Yamamoto.

"So what did the Captain want from you." Rukia said.

"He wants me to do this stupid mission." Ichigo replied back. "This is such a pain, I'm not even an official soul reaper." They both reached the door.

"Well tell me all about it when you're down."

"Whatever." Rukia then left. Ichigo then went inside where the whole 13 court guard squad captains were lined up and the Head Captain was in the center.

"Ichigo Kurosaki ." He said. "Come in." Ichigo nodded and walked in.

"What can I do for you, Old Man?" Ichigo said.

"There is this man I need you to hunt down." Yamamoto said. "He is in Karakura Town and is a great threat."

"What?!" Ichigo said.

"I have his poster." Yamamoto said as he began to pull it out. "He consist of a bounty of 300,000,000." He pulled it out and showed it to Ichigo whos eyes widened. "The name is Monkey D Luffy!"

"Um Old Man, about that." Before Ichigo could saw anything a man appears behind him.

"Hey Ichigo what's up." Luffy said with a smile.

"Luffy, what are you doing here?" Ichigo said. "I saw you go inside that shiny door and followed."

"That's him!" Soi-Fon said.

"I got him." Byakuya said.

"W-w-w-wait Byakuya."

"Shatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said.

"Pink flowers? This guys weird." Luffy said laughing.

"Don't Laugh!" Ichigo yelled at him. The next thing that happened there was an explosion.

* * *

**Thanks, Mugiwara21 for the omake again. I hope more writers will send more omakes. Please review and send in those omakes. FEED ME MORE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pirate Encyclopedia Part 2

Pirate Encyclopedia #2

By: Blitzing Riptide

Ichigo and Luffy: Pirate Encyclopedia

Kisuke opens his fan and said, "Today, we're going to talk about the properties that a devil fruit contains." Kisuke revealed a model of the devil fruit that Luffy ate and a diagram of the fruit. "As you already know, those that eat a devil fruits will gain special abilities but won't be able swim again. There are more forms of this fruit and each gave the user different abilities."

"For example, nearly half of the Straw Hat Pirates have eaten a devil fruit at some point in their lives and gained unique powers." Then Ichigo walked in as Kisuke begins to explain the powers the straw hats gained. "Luffy ate the Gum-Gum Fruit which gave him the ability to stretch any part of his body. Chopper ate the Human-Human fruit which gave the same as a human like walking on two legs and to speak. Robin ate the Flower-Flower fruit that has her power to make any one of her limbs bloom from anywhere like flowers. And finally…"

"Hold on a second." Ichigo said. "How do you know this stuff?"

"Well, I did my research. And Luffy and the others took the time to tell me about their powers." Kisuke then looks at his watch. "Speaking of time, we're just about out of it. Next time, we'll talk about…" Kisuke looked over and saw Luffy is about to take a bite of Kisuke's model fruit. "Wait Luffy, don't eat that!"

Luffy took a bite and quickly spit out the pieces of Kisuke's model. "YUCK!" he shouted. "What the hell is this thing made of?"

"There goes all of my hard work." Kisuke said depressed.


	5. Chapter 5: IGTP Part 3

Illustrated Guide to Pirate # 4: Straw Hats' Work Journal

By: Me

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

Rukia: Golden

"Hey Lufft, what do you think about my drawings?" Rukia asked the straw hats' captain, showing the crew a chappy picture that she drew herself.

"Well…" Luffy said, looking at the drawing. "It looks okay to me."

"Don't fall for it Luffy." Ichigo said before Rukia punched him in the gut.

"Don't fall for what?" Chopper asked Rukia.

"Never mind him." Rukia said. "Anyways, I'm showing you guys my pictures because they go along with my report."

"Your report, huh?" Usopp said. "That's pretty neat. So are you like a reporter?"

"You can say that."

"I'm telling you guys, it's a trick." Ichigo pleaded. "Don't fall for it." And Rukia whacked him over the head with her sketchbook. Then she showed the chappy versions of the straw hat crew.

"This way, everyone in the soul society would know some of the duties of the Straw Hat Pirates. Pretty cool, huh?"

Luffy laughed and said, "I'll say. That's awesome." The other members of the crew, expect for Robin, were deadpanned after hearing that announcement.

"Wait, is that supposed to be us?" Nami asked shocked.

"That's correct. Started January 27, Rico94 productions bring you "The Straw Hats' Work Journal"."

"We're not rabbits!" Usopp shouted.

* * *

**That was the first original omake made by me. You heard it from Rukia, January 27 will the first the day of the Straw Hats' Journal. If you have any ideas for Rukia's report, send to me as soon as you can.**


	6. Chapter 6: Pirate Work Journal Part 1

Pirate Work Journal #1: Adapting to life in Karakura

By me

Kon: Pirate Work Journal

Rukia shows a picture of Chappy Nami in Ichigo's class. "While in the world of the living, the Straw Hats often try to adapt to live in Karakura Town. For example, some of them would attend class."

"Class, we have a new student today." Ms. Ochi announced to her class before looking at the door, seeing the person behind it. "You can come in now." The door open and a girl with short orange hair and a log pose on her left wrist, wearing a school uniform enters the room. Ichigo was deadpanned seeing who it was. Uryu and Chad wasn't as shocked as Ichigo was, like they knew ahead of time. And Orihime smiled after seeing the new student.

"My name is Nami, nice to meet you." The students introduced herself. Then Rukia showed a picture of Chappy Nami with a shocked Chappy Ichigo.

"But they need to alert everyone before doing so." Rukia finishes the first part of her report.

To be continued…

* * *

**I thought I should start the work journal series off. There are nine of this, so if you have any ideas PM me. Okay, Read and Review. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Pirate Encyclopedia Part 3

Pirate Encyclopedia #3

by: Mugiwara21

Luffy: Pirate Encyclopedia

"Hello everyone. Today, we are going to talk about Monkey D. Luffy's Straw Hat." Kisuke said, holding Luffy's Straw Hat. "This Straw Hat originally belonged to the Great Pirate, Gol D. Roger, which was then handed down to one of his crewmate, Shanks. When Shanks was about to depart from Fusha Village, Luffy's hometown, he gave Luffy the Straw Hat, saying for him to return it when he becomes a great pirate. Because of that, this Straw Hat became Luffy's treasure and vowed to never let anyone touch it. Well, that's all I can say for now so I hope this information was useful."

"Hey! My hat!" Luffy said barging in.

"H-Hold on, Luffy. I can explain." Kisuke said.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy stretched his arm back.

"W-wait!" Kisuke tried to stop him.

"Pistol!" Luffy punched Kisuke to the wall. Then, Luffy retreived his hat, brushing the dust off, and walking away with it on his head.

"This is why you never mess with a man's treasure." Kisuke said as he fainted.

* * *

Thanks Mugiwara21 for the omake. Be sure that you guys read his story "Defeated Enemies are Defeated Again, Parts 1 and 2." Okay, Read and Review Later


	8. Chapter 8: Pirate Encyclopedia Part 4

Pirate Encyclopedia #4

By: Dp11

Kuma: Pirate Encyclopedia

Kisuke opens his fan and said, "Today, we are discussing about the devil fruit that brought the Straw Hat Pirates into Karakura Town. It's called the Paw-Paw Fruit." Kisuke then revealed a video showing Kuma using the abilities of the fruit against the Straw Hats in Thriller Bark and Sabaody. "The fruit was eaten by one of the warlords of the sea Kuma. It gives the ability to deflect any attack thrown at him. Even though it gives Kuma a nearly invincible defense, it also gives him a lethal offense as well by letting fire air pressure at the opponent as well high speed maneuvers. The ability that he used to bring the Straw Hats our World of the Living resigns in the paw-prints on his hands. If someone or something is touched by those paws are known to be send flying for three days to an unknown location."

"If you on a vacation, where would want to go?" Kuma asked appearing from out of nowhere.

"Wha…" Kisuke said surprised at Kuma's appearance. "How did you get in here?"

"If you want a demonstration, I'll be more than happy to show you the power of my devil fruit." Kuma raised his hand at Kisuke and with one touch, Kisuke vanished.

* * *

**I would to thank Dp11, for the idea of this edition of the pirate encyclopedia. That's all for today, please Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pirate Work Journal Part 2

Pirate Work Journal #2

Kon: Pirate Work Journal

Rukia shows a picture of Chappy Orihime letting Chappy Nami and Chappy Robin into her home. "Until the Straw Hats have a way to return to their world, they need to a place to stay for the time being like the soul reapers."

"Sure, I don't mind if you two stay here." Orihime said to Nami and Robin.

"Really?" Nami said happily.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked. "We don't want a bother or anything."

"No, it's okay." Orihime said. "I got plenty of space in my apartment. Besides, I would like some company."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nami said, hugging Orihime.

Meanwhile…

"Forget it, Luffy!" Ichigo said to the straw hat captain.

"Oh come on, you let Rukia stay in your house." Luffy whined.

"My father let her stay here." Ichigo corrected him. "I had no say in the matter."

"Come on, please?"

"IIIIICCCCCHHHHHIIIIIGGGGGOOOOO!" Isshin yelled as he came from out of nowhere and kicked Ichigo in the side of the head.

"Sorry about that Luffy." Isshin said to Luffy. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Alright!" Luffy shouted happily.

"Wait, what?!" Ichigo said surprised.

A picture of Chappy Ichigo looking at Chappy Luffy and Chappy Isshin shocked as Chappy Luffy walks into Chappy Ichigo's house is shown.


	10. Chapter 10: Pirate Work Journal Part 3

Pirate Work Journal #3

Kon: Pirate Work Journal

Zoro looking at the sky think about the crew is ever going to back home until… "HHHHYYYYAAAHHHH!" Chopper shouted as he jumps on the back of Zoro's head and covered Zoro's eyes with his hooves.

"Chopper, what the hell are you doing?!" Zoro shouted trying to shake Chopper off of him.

"Just hold still Zoro!"

"Eat this!" Renji shouted as he put something in Zoro's mouth and Zoro ate it.

"So how is it?" Chopper jumped off of Zoro's head.

"It's not bad." Zoro said. "What is it?"

"It's a special treat made by my captain." Renji said. "For some reason, I can't sell a single one."

"Why can't you sell them?" Chopper asked.

"Well, take a look." Renji took out and opened it. Then he showed Zoro and Chopper a chocolate seaweed ambassador. Zoro's face faltered when he saw the treat.

"Oh yeah, that's never going to sell." Zoro said looking at the treat.

Rukia shows a picture of the seaweed ambassador standing over Chappy Zoro and said. "Forget it, even pirates have bad taste."

"We have bad taste?"


	11. Chapter 11: Pirate Work Journal Part 4

Pirate Work Journal #4

Kon: Pirate Work Journal

Rukia shows a picture of Chappy Rukia, Chappy Renji, and Chappy Ichigo looking in three different directions as Chappy Zoro wanders off to nowhere.

"Did you find him yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Not yet." Renji said.

"No luck for me either." Rukia said.

"That's great." Ichigo said. "Where could he have gone to?"

"I'll try looking in that direction again." Rukia said pointing in the direction she came from.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ichigo said and the three of them split up as Zoro wandered through that area.

"Not all of the Straw Hats have gotten a full tour through Karakura." Rukia narrates. "So finding one of them if they got lost would be difficult." Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo search through different parts of Karakura Town as Zoro wanders through that area after they left.

"Damn it!" Zoro cursed, reaching a dead end of an ally. "Where the hell am I?"


	12. Chapter 12: Pirate Work Journal Part 5

Pirate Work Journal #5

Kon: Pirate Work Journal

Rukia shows a picture of Chappy Orihime preparing a meal for the Chappy Straw Hats and said, "There are times were the Straw Hats would try the food of this world.

"Here you go." Orihime said giving a plate of her special concoctions to the Straw Hats. "So do you guy think? It looks delicious right?" The Straw Hats looked at their plates and saw a pizza slice with cheese, eggplant, chocolate sauce, watermelon, and pepperoni arranged in Orihime's style.

"It's looks unique." Usopp said. "Yes, it looks unique."

"Is this considered food?" Zoro asked quietly looking at the plate of food Orihime put together.

"Don't judge Orihime's cooking, moss head!" Sanji shouted at Zoro and received a death glare from the swordsman. "Besides, some things aren't just judge by appearance alone. The taste of the food counts too."

"I hope you're right." Franky said as he and the rest took a bite of the meal Orihime made. After they swallowed it, everyone's faces, expect for Luffy's, turned red and they passed out.

"What wrong with you guys?" Luffy said with his mouth full, looking his crew confused and eating his food. "This stuff isn't half bad."

A picture of Chappy Luffy enjoying Chappy Orhime's cooking is shown. "But apparently, some people have a certain taste for some people's cooking that others don't have." Rukia said.

* * *

**Five down, four more to go. Now I need your help with ideas for three of the four editions of the Pirate Work Journal. If you have any ideas, post them along with your review. Alright, see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Pirate Encyclopedia Part 5

Pirate Encyclopedia # 5

Gin: Pirate Encyclopedia

"HI, I'm Gin Ichimaru." Gin said. "I'll be your host today. Today, we will be discussing the three marine admirals. According to Nico Robin, these admirals are the strongest of the world government beside the fleet admiral, Sengoku. They go by the names Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru. Their abilities from eating a logia type devil fruit makes them of the World Government's powerhouse. They are very dangerous men."

"What are doing here?" Ichigo asked, walking in.

"Well Kisuke in missing in action, so I'm filling in until he returns. This almost reminds me of the arrancar encyclopedia."

"Almost?" Ichigo said with sweat drop.

* * *

**Alright until we find out where Kisuke is, Gin will take his place in the Pirate Encyclopedia. I'm still looking for ideas for the Pirate Work Journal. So if you have any, send them my way. Thanks. Read & Review and I'll see you later.**


	14. Chapter 14: Pirate Work Journal Part 6

Pirate Work Journal #6

Kon: Pirate Work Journal

Rukia shows a picture Chappy Nami holding a coin and a bill representing the currency of the blue sea world, berries. "Like everything, the currency of the blue sea world is different than the world of the living. That would make purchasing items a bit difficult of the Straw Hats."

"Here you go." Nami said giving the store clerk her berries for the clothes she brought.

"Sorry, we don't take this ma'am." The store clerk said to Nami while looking at the beri. "Is this play money or something?"

"No, that's real money." Nami refuted. "It's the only money I could pay with right now."

"Not to worry, sir." Rangiku said, giving the clerk her money. "My friend isn't from around here but I made paying for those."

"Oh, I see." The store clerk said, taking Rangiku's money and gave the change. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks Rangiku." Nami said to the soul reaper as they walked out of the store.

"Not a problem, Nami." Rangiku said to the pirate.

A picture Chappy Nami and Chappy Rangiku walking out of the store with bags in their hands is shown. "It's a good thing they have some who could help them just in case."


	15. Chapter 15: Pirate Work Journal Part 7

Pirate Work Journal #7

Kon: Pirate Work Journal

"Alright let's go, Robin." Nami said to her best friend as they walked out of the store.

"You've really bought a lot of clothing, Nami." Robin said. "I wonder where you going to keep all of this."

"That's not a problem." Nami said. "I know a cloak room we could use for the time being." The two reached Ichigo's house, climbed his window and opened it, surprising Ichigo while he was reading his manga.

"What the…Nami?!" Ichigo said surprised to see the pirates.

"Take care of these for us, okay." Nami said as she tosses her and Robin's bags at Ichigo, making him fall off his bed.

"Thank you for this Ichigo." Robin said bowing her head.

"Let's head to Orihime's place."

Rukia shows a picture Chappy Ichigo buried underneath a pile of bags brought by Nami and Robin. "The room of the substitute soul reaper is used as an official cloak room for the Straw Hats Pirates."

"Why didn't anybody tell me this?" Ichigo questioned.


	16. Chapter 16: Pirate Work Journal Part 8

Pirate Work Journal #8

Kon: Pirate Work Journal

Rukia shows a picture of the Chappy Male Soul Reaper Association having a meeting in the kitchen while Chappy Sanji is prepare a treat for Chappy Nami and Chappy Robin. "Often times, a pirate's work is used as meeting for soul reapers with nowhere to go."

Shuhei opened the door to the kitchen and walked towards the table that Iba and Izuru were sitting in. "Sorry, I'm late guys." He said as he took his seat.

"It's cool." Iba said. "We're getting started anyway. Okay, here's the objective for the Male Soul Reapers Association..." Then Iba was cut off.

"I'm sorry." Sanji said stopping what he was doing. "But why are guys here again?"

"WE HAVE NO CHOICE!" Iba shouted as he, Shuhei, and Izuru. "THE SOUL WON'T MAKE ANY MEETING HALLS AVALABILE FOR US!"

"Then go to Ichigo's house." Sanji said flatly.

"Alright then, to Ichigo's house it is." Iba said as he, Shuhei, and Izuru got up and left.


	17. Chapter 17: Pirate Work Journal Part 9

Pirate Work Journal #9: Surprise

Kon: Pirate Work Journal

"Here it is, Captain Ukitake." Rukia said, handing her folder to her captain.

"Ah, thank you Rukia." Ukitake said, taking Rukia's folder and looking at the pictures Rukia drew and what she wrote for each one inside.

Nami walked up to Ukitake and said, "Tell me, do you really all of that in a report?"

"Report?" Ukitake questioned. "What do you mean? This is actually the manuscript for the next edition of seireitei bulletin."

"IT'S A WHAT?!" Nami shouted in shock.

The End…

* * *

**That concludes the Pirate Work Journal and Season 1, Ladies and Gentlemen. We're be back with Season 2 and it will be bigger and better. Later and read & Review.**

**Spoiler: Man Hunt for Luffy continues to start Season 2.**


	18. Chapter 18: IGTP Part 4

Illustrated Guide to Pirates #4: Mission Hunt-Down Luffy Part 2

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

Luffy: Golden

"Luffy, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I saw you go inside that shiny door and followed." Luffy said.

"That's him!" Soi-Fon said.

"I got him." Byakuya said.

"W-w-w-wait Byakuya." Ichigo said, trying Byakuya to stop.

"Shatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as his blade turned into cherry blossom petals.

"Pink flowers? This guys weird." Luffy said laughing.

"Don't Laugh!" Ichigo yelled at him. The next thing that happened there was an explosion and Luffy jumped out of the smoke, running out of the Squad 1 barracks.

"Whoa, what was with those flowers?" Luffy said to himself. "They just exploded."

"Stop right there!" Soi Fon shouted, appearing in front of the pirate. "Stay right where you are, Straw Hat!" Then Luffy stretched his arms over the top of a nearby wall. Soi Fon saw what he was going to do and rushed towards him, reaching for her zanpakuto.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Luffy shot himself over the wall before Soi Fon could reach him and flew several feet over the squad barracks but crashed to the ground and got his head stuck in the ground "Damn it! Why does this always happen?!"

"You really are a complete idiot." Ichigo said, appearing in Luffy's location.

"Help me! My head's stuck to the ground." Luffy said, trying to get himself free.

* * *

**Season 2 is now under way. If you have any ideas for omakes in Season 2, post them with review and I'll see what I could do. Oh and watch One Piece Film Z, it's good movie and I think it beats some of the other One Piece movies but time will tell. **


	19. Chapter 19: IGTP Part 5

Illustrated Guide to Pirates #5: Bombardment

By: Kyrouge23

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

In the soul society the straw hat pirates, Ichigo's group and some other soul reapers was going to a building where they all was going to do a special exercises.

"Why are we here again?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"It's a special exercise the head captain came up with for our new friends." Rukia answered.

Suddenly the head captain came in with another man who had a scar on his face and the all the straw hats were in shock on who it was.

"Let introduce my old friend Monkey D. Garp." Yamamoto said, introducing man of the soul reapers.

"GRANDPA!?" Luffy shouted surprised. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"You went missing and I decided to go look for you." Garp explained. "Kuma informed me on your whereabouts and I told him to send me here. That's when I met my old friend yama.

Ichigo and the others was shock to be meeting Luffy's grandfather and the fact that he was taller than them. Ichigo inched over to Luffy to tell him something but Robin went ahead and told everyone that he is a vice-admiral and is very strong too.

"HE ABLE TO THROW CANNONBALLS FASTER THAN A REGULAR CANNON?!" Renji shouted in shock as was Ichigo, his group and the other soul reapers.

"This exercise is meant for you all to have faster reaction time and is as old as pain itself: BOMBARDMENT!" Yamamoto said as he open his eyes when he said that and then took off jacket revealing his scars.

Chad, Ichigo, Zoro, and Franky looked ready for something when they saw Garp also take off his Vice-Admiral coat.

"So what are the rules of the game?" Uryu asked.

"DUCK OR DIE!" Yamamoto & Garp yelled as they hit Uryu with powerful dodgeballs. "BOMBARDMENT!" Garp & Yamamoto threw more balls and hits Chopper and Chad knocking him down. "BOMBARDMENT!" Sanji attempts to catch Garp's ball but hits by Yamamoto's ball and Garp's ball then hits Toshiro.

"Life's a bitch son. BOMBARDMENT!" Yamamoto said, and he knocks down Soi Fon.

"Walk it off girly!" Garp said, and then he knocks down Zoro and Nami.

"BOMBARDMENT!" Yamamoto and Garp shouted as they hit Renji in the head and nailed Orihime in the stomach. "BOMBARDMENT!" Robin tried to use her powers to stop one of the balls but Garp used his haki on it and she got knocked out. "BOMBARDMENT!" Usopp puts sniper king mask on but Yamamoto hit him square in the face. "BOMBARDMENT!" Franky tried using his cannon but knocked him out as Yamamoto knocked out Momo and Izuru. "BOMBARDMENT!" Finally, Garp and Yamamoto knocked out both Brook and Rukia.

When everyone was down, Ichigo and Luffy were the only ones left standing and two dodgeballs came towards them and they caught it. "WE GOT IT!" Luffy shouted triumphantly. "WE GOT IT!"

"It's time for some of you own medicine, you old bastards!" Ichigo shouted. Then out of nowhere 12 dodgeballs hit Luffy and ichigo on all sides of their heads and they fell out on the ground looking seriously hurt. Garp and Yamamoto walk up to them to see if they are all right.

"Are you both alright?" Garp asked.

"We'll live." Luffy and Ichigo said, slowly getting back up.

"Good. BOMBARDMENT!" Garp and Yamamoto threw their dodgeballs right in Ichigo and Luffy's faces, knocking them both out.

"Tomorrow, we will continue so get some rest." Garp said as he and Yamamoto grabbed their coats and left Luffy, Ichigo, and the others in the building groaning and moaning in pain.

"I don't think I will live to see tomorrow." Nami said, limping to the exit.

"I think Usopp, Uryu, and Renji might be dead." Robin said looking at the three unconscious bodies.

"DON'T SAY SUCH A THING!" Everyone yelled.


	20. Chapter 20: Pirate Encyclopedia Part 6

Pirate Encyclopedia #6

Robin: Pirate Encyclopedia

"Today, we are discussing Calm Belt." Gin said, showing a map of the grand line with two lines. "As you can see from this map, the two green lines sandwiching the grand line are known as the calm belt. The calm belt borders all four blues and grand line. The calm belt is labeled as a danger zone for sailors for two reasons: No wind ever blows in the calm belt and the calm belt is the home of the most dangerous sea kings."

"How do you know all of this?" Robin asked.

"I'll tell what I've already told Ichigo. Until Kisuke returns, somebody needs to host this segment."

"Shouldn't the host or hostess be the person who is actually from the blue sea world?"

"If you want this job, be my guest."


	21. Chapter 21: IGTP Part 6

Illustrated Guide to Pirates #6: Big Shot Pirate

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

Zoro: Golden

"It's not right." Iba said to himself sitting in a corner in the men's restroom, which is turns out to be the meeting room of the Male Soul Reaper Association.

"Is there something wrong, President Iba?" Jushiro asked, entering the restroom.

"Well, word has been going around that those pirate girls could be joining Female Soul Reaper Association. We need a big shot to join our group so the Female Association doesn't make us look like fools."

"You're right. I think I might know someone that could help."

"We tried Byakuya already and he turned us down without blinking."

"No, not Byakuya but someone else."

A few minutes, Jushiro and Iba arrived in the world of the living and approached Zoro. Then Jushiro explained to Zoro about the Male Soul Reaper Association and their objectives.

"So, we want to join the board of directors." Jushiro said happily, holding a pair of shades for Zoro

"No way." Zoro said flatly.

* * *

**On an edition of the Pirate Encyclopedia, Kisuke vanished by Kuma's hands. There is a poll to find out where in the One Piece world that Kisuke could have transported to. Please vote now and voting closes on June 16th. Also, I need a subject for Robin to talk about as she is the acting hostess for the pirate encyclopedia. Later.**


	22. Chapter 22: IGTP Part 7

Illustrated Guide to Pirates #7: Cooking with Orihime and Rangiku

Orihime and Rangiku: Orihime Inoue and Rangiku Mastumoto presents today's cuisine.

Zoro and Ichigo were seen tied to chairs and gagged by Orihime and Rangiku as the girls were in Orihime's kitchen. "Ichigo, Zoro, we're going to make you a vegetable stir fry."

As the two girls gather the ingredients they think that is in a vegetable stir fry, Zoro and Ichigo tried to break loose the bind they were in and having luck. "Somebody call 911!" Ichigo said franticly.

"Somebody call for that idiot cook because these girls don't have a clue." Zoro said.

"I don't think we have enough here for a stir fry." Rangiku said while looking for more ingredients as the boy's to continue to struggle.

"It's okay; we'll make a soup instead." Orihime said happily while making the meal.

"Say, is a watermelon a vegetable?" Rangiku asked.

"Of course it is. Just put it in there already!" Ichigo and Zoro's eyes widen and they started to struggle more franticly than before but still can't get free.

"Alright, here you go." Rangiku and Orihime said as they gave the boys their soup. Zoro and Ichigo sweat dropped when they saw just one bowl of soup with one spoon.


	23. Chapter 23: Pirate Encyclopedia Part 7

Pirate Encyclopedia # 7

Robin: Pirate Encyclopedia

"Hello there, my name is Nico Robin." Robin said. "Today's subject is about the three types of devil fruits. The three types of devil fruits are Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia."

"Paramecia types gain different types abilities that affect their bodies, use the environment to their advantage, or produce some type a substance. Most people call these types of abilities 'Superhuman.' Zoan types gain the abilities to transformation into an inter-species hybrid at will. They are really in close-range combat. Finally, the Logia types can change into their natural element or a force of nature. They're considered as the strongest among the three devil fruit types."

"That concludes the review of the types of devil fruits. Have a nice day."


	24. Chapter 24: Pirate Encyclopedia Part 8

Pirate Encyclopedia # 8

Ichigo: Pirate Encyclopedia

"Today, we will talk about the Davy Back Fight." Robin said as footage of her crew, the Straw Hats, took on Foxy's crew in a Davy Back Fight. "A Davy Back Fight is a completion between pirate crews with the objective of taking as many members from the opposing crew and strength their own. The way it works it's that one captain challenges another. Once a gunshot has been heard it signifies the challenge is accepted and the games have begun. Each challenge can have up to three games. If a crew member wins, the winning crew takes a member of the opponent's crew or Jolly Roger. And the only way to through another davy back fight."

Ichigo entered the set and said to Robin, "This is old news."

"I figure we might time to discuss this subject while we still can." Robin said to Ichigo. "You know, host this segment isn't exactly a walk in the park."

"Looks pretty easy to me."

"You want to give it try, tough guy." Robin said, making Ichigo sweat drop.


	25. Chapter 25: Pirate Encyclopedia Part 9

Pirate Encyclopedia # 9

Ichigo: Pirate Encyclopedia

"Um…I'll be introducing the warlords we have in the studio today." Ichigo said nervously then back at his script. "So here they are." There were four of the seven warlords sitting down on stools with scowls on their faces. They were Kuma, Mihawk, Moriah, Doflamingo. "Um…They go the names of Gecko Moriah, Don Quixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk, and Bartholomew Kuma." Ichigo looked back to the script. "Did I get that right?"

"I told you it wasn't easy." Robin said to Ichigo, standing behind the curtain with sly smile on her face.

"This is hard on a whole other level!" Ichigo shouted back at the pirate.


	26. Chapter 26: IGTP Part 8

Illustrated Guide to Pirates #8: Luffy in detention

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

Luffy: Golden

Class ended for the day and some students went home while others talked with their friends or stayed for detention, like Luffy. Luffy looked around and saw some of the students having conversations and the teacher is gone. The straw hat captain figure it's a good time to leave until…

"Hey." Uryu said coming out of nowhere and surprising Luffy. "So did you solve the problem yet?"

"AHH, I'm so over detention!" Luffy shouted as he tries to escape but was stopped and brought back to the classroom by Chad. "Oh come on, this is so boring! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to get something to eat." Chad sat Luffy down in his seat. "Out with it, what do you have against me?!" Then Chad and Uryu stuck books on Luffy's desk.

"Listen, Nami told us to keep you from causing trouble until she and the other come back." Uryu said pushing up his glasses. "So you're stuck with us."

Luffy sweat dropped and said, "That's not fair."

* * *

**Now the reason Luffy is in the same school as Ichigo is because of Kisuke. Kisuke enrolled Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp to Karakura High until the Straw Hats could to the blue sea. And why is Luffy in detention, well let's just say he did crazy in the school and leave at that.**


	27. Chapter 27: IGTP Part 9

Illustrated Guide to Pirates #9: Fix My Hat!

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

Luffy: Golden

Recently, Luffy saw a rip on his head and decided to go to Nami to see if she could patch it up. But Uryu told the captain that he could fix it. So Luffy handed his hat to Uryu to fix the tear.

"There you go, Luffy." Uryu said handling Luffy his hat. "What do you think?" Luffy looked at his head and saw that the rip is fixed but saw some girly designs on the hat as well

"I'm not a girl!" Luffy shouted as hits Uryu and continues hitting him over and over again. "Why would you change the look of my hat, Uryu?!"

"I thought you might like a change." Ichigo looked at what's going on uninterested and unwilling to jump in.

"Maybe you'll like me running through daisies too! Change my hat back!" After getting punched repeatedly, Uryu took Luffy's hat return to its original design.

"There, is that more to your liking?" Uryu asked with a bruised up face and broken glasses.

"Yep, thanks Uryu." Luffy said with a grin as he put his hat back on his head.

'There's a Quincy symbol on the back of his hat.' Ichigo thought looking at Luffy's hat. 'But I won't tell him that.'


	28. Chapter 28: IGTP Part 10

Illustrated Guide to Pirates #10

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

Nami: Golden

"Busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy, busy!" Shuhei said in a panic in the editing room for the seireitei bulletin. "Is Rangiku's article finished yet?!"

"Not yet sir." One of the soul reapers said.

"Damn it!"

Then Rukia appeared at the door with a folder in her hand and said, "Hey Shuhei, I got that article about the Straw Hats you wanted."

Shuhei turned around and accepted Rukia's folder. "Thank you, at least someone sticks to a deadline."

"It's my pleasure." The next day, Rukia gave Nami the issue of the bulletin and showed her the article about the straw hats. "What you do think Nami?" she asked the navigator.

Nami read the article and widen her eyes. "Do much information about us did you give anyway?!" she shouted.

* * *

**Here's a quick announcement. I'm sure you guys know Mugiwara21 because of his Defeated Enemies are Defeated Again stories. Recently, he had some trouble with his internet so Defeated Enemies are Defeated Again Part 2 will be on a hiatus. But don't worry, he will be back soon and better than ever. Until then make sure you read his stories. Until next time, good bye.**


	29. Chapter 29: IGTP Part 11

Illustrated Guide to Pirates #11

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

Gedatsu: Golden

"What do you mean he's not here?" Rukia asked Tessai, looking for Kisuke.

"I mean he's not here." Tessai said. "As a matter of fact, he has been at the shop for days. Me, Jinta, and Ururu have been searching for him but had no luck so far."

"That's weird. Where could he have gone?" Rukia tried to figure out what happened to Kisuke as well.

Meanwhile in the desert island of Alabasta, outside of the spa build by Gedatsu, an air paw decent and made a paw-shaped on the ground.

"What was that?" Gedatsu asked himself as he went to the hole. When he arrived, he discovered the unconscious body of Kisuke Urahara. "Who is this man?"

* * *

**We've finally found Kisuke, he will return to Karakura in a few weeks. Now I have an announcement. In the month of September, I'll start bringing the untold stories of the Strawhats vs. Arrancars Series. They are filler stories almost similar to these omakes, I'll explain more when I update the actual Strawhats vs. Arrancar story that I'm currently working on.**


	30. Chapter 30: IGTP Part 12

Illustrated Guide to Pirates # 12

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

Luffy: Golden

Its midnight in Karakura Town and everyone was asleep in the Kurosaki house, well almost everyone. Luffy woke up in the guest bedroom that Isshin let him stay in, and decided to get a late night snack. So he exited the room and as quietly as he could, made his way his to kitchen. As he reached for the refrigerator, he heard a metal clink and felt something driving him to the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy shouted as he got stuck in a huge mouse trap in front of refrigerator, trying to get out. "What the hell is this?"

Ichigo and Rukia were watching took place from the staircase. Rukia was covering her mouth snickering at Luffy. Ichigo smirked and said, "That was way too easy."


	31. Chapter 31: IGTP Part 13

Illustrated Guide to Pirates #13

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

Usopp: Golden

"Hey Chopper, what are you working on?" Chopper asked as he and Ichigo entered Usopp's working space.

"I trying see if I use some of the dials to upgrade my weapons like I did for Nami." Usopp said. "So far, I got no luck."

Ichigo looked at Usopp confused as he picks up one of the dials and said, "Are you serious Usopp? What do these shells do anyway?" Ichigo pressed the center of the dial. Usopp and Chopper widen their when they saw Ichigo did that.

"Wait, Ichigo! Don't touch the center!" Chopper shouted. A light flashed from the dial and blinding Ichigo.

"AHHHH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Ichigo yelled, rubbing his eyes.


	32. Chapter 32: IGTP Part 14

Illustrated Guide to Pirates #14

Kon: Illustrated Guide to Pirates

Zoro: Golden

In the Soul Society, Head Captain Yamamoto was preparing some tea. Joining him was Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain Retsu Unohana, and well…Zoro.

'I hate doing these formalities.' Zoro thought with a sweat drop. 'I'm no good with them. How did that witch trick me into doing these?' He referred to the witch as Nami.

Then Yachiru opened the door near the head captain and said, "Hi, I'm here for some snackies!" She saw the tray of snacks near Yamamoto and quickly ate the food. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Anytime my dear." Yamamoto said as the little lieutenant left and Zoro mentally screamed in frustration.


	33. Chapter 33: Pirate Encyclopedia Part 10

Pirate Encyclopedia #10

Mayuri: Pirate Encyclopedia

"Today's subject is about the seven warlords." Robin said. "The seven warlords are seven powerful individuals that approval from the world government and had the bounties on their head revoked because of their alliance. But besides that fact, they are still deemed as pirates."

"How interesting." Mayuri said coming out of nowhere.

"May I ask what you're doing here Captain Kurotsuchi?" Robin asked the Squad 12 Captain.

"I've been studying up on the blue sea world by watching this segment." Mayuri walked up to Robin and got in her personal place. "Since this is encyclopedia, perhaps you might to do an explanation of someone who has eaten a devil fruit. If you want to do dissection, I can help."

"Would you back away please? You're creeping me out."


	34. Chapter 34: Pirate Encyclopedia Part 11

Pirate Encyclopedia #11

Gantenbaine: Pirate Encyclopedia

"Today's subject is the high speed maneuvers." Robin said. "The soul reapers use the Flash Step. The Quincies have Hirenkyaku. The arrancars have the Sonido. And those from the blue sea world use a high speed technique called Soru, otherwise known as Shave. But in all actuality, they all pretty much the same technique."

"Not true, Sonido is clearly the best." Gantenbaine said coming out of nowhere.

"Does that afro get in the way whenever you try to use Sonido?"

"I just do it so it's not an issue. Watch this." Gantenbaine started to use his sonido around Robin. Robin lowered her stick to the ground causing the arrancar trip over and fall to the ground.

"You should try and calibrate your feet more."


End file.
